Black Love
by Chikita
Summary: Asteroth is not gentle, not even to those who claim to love him. But that's the way Asmodeus likes it and will have it no other way, even as the Cat o Nine eats through his skin. yaoi


Black Love

**Black Love**

He lay on his back disenchanted. For a lustful lover, Asmodeus wasn't very creative. He was certainly a graceful lover, but not the kind of sadomasochist that the Duke of Terror quite preferred. This lover did nothing to excite his senses.

He tilted his head to the side. "Is that all you've got, Asmodeus?"

"Oh, I'm quite sorry…" he purred silkily. "I don't like to play the role of the masochist all the time. I do enjoy tender love once in a while, even if you don't get excited."

He rubbed the tip of his erect member against that often used entrance into the deep nether regions of his lover's shaft. He gently probed that sweet cavern's entrance.

"So succulent…" he purred, his hand travelling down to caress the anal opening, his long graceful fingers gently probing; feeling around for that one little sweet point; the trigger for orgasmic reactions. He relished the erotic sensation of seeing his vulnerable lover tremble, hinging on the edge of pure rapture.

An overtly palpable disengaged sigh emitted from Asteroth. He didn't find this at all to his liking. His gaze shifted over to his little toys; his wonders of pleasure that decorated his chamber, going unused. He could do such exotic and wonderful things with his toys…

"Such tender skin…" Asmodeus remarked, his lips caressing the smooth clavicle, his tongue snaking gracefully between his teeth to trace the fine gentle contours of that bone.

The Cat 'Nine…

An amused moan emitted from the back of his throat, his hands surveying the sexually arousing form that lay prone, yet disenchanted beneath him, that sullen gaze turned to the toys that littered the room.

"Oh am I not that amusing? I can assure you that foreplay is one of my many talents…"

A disgruntled grunt softly vibrated the otherwise still lips of Asteroth.

The Iron Maiden…

"Such as seduction…" he explained, as though he didn't receive a grunting response. "And since you're insisting on lying prone, I shall pleasure you as I do my mistresses from years past, and it'll leave you yearning for more…"

His hand slid down, gently grasping the hard cock. The sweat on the palm of his hand generated from sheer arousal made for an excellent lubricant supplement, as he gingerly worked his hand up and down that firm, large cock, worthy of the finest men amongst men.

The Scold's Bridle…

"My silent lover…the bane of my existence, though I shall have you screaming my name in the heat of ecstasy in mere minutes…" Asmodeus explained, as he pulled out a piece of silk-covered handcuffs and put the first bracelet over Asteroth's wrist.

He snapped the jagged metal male end into the receiving open female end, his moans reverberating from deep in his throat.

The Heretic's Fork…

He traced a finger over the silk covering for the left bracelet of the handcuffs; the one remaining bracelet he hadn't yet tied to Asteroth's free left wrist.

"I don't like it when my lovers are so...blasé; I'd much prefer some…bite…"

Asteroth simply lay beneath, his disillusionment perceptible. His eyes were glassed over, reflecting his lack thereof inherent enthusiasm for the seductive ministrations of Asmodeus.

And numerous others that send euphoric shivers of delight searing through his body.

Tragically, none of them were being of any use to him at this moment; none arousing his senses, as his pitiful lover tried to win him over with masterful yet futile ministrations that were only good on naïve virgins, or those vixen ladies who appreciated the finer art of seduction.

Running a slender finger down the artery of Astheroth's neck, Asmodeus purred softly. "Such a fine specimen… it is much a pity that your sister doesn't enjoy my masterful ministrations. I could a fine mistress…"

Growling, Asteroth pushed Asmodeus off him and pinned him down, his nude form pressing against that of his lustful lover. "Don't mention that bitch to me!"

His anger radiated from all parts of his body, as he seized Asmodeus and holding him at the hips, aggressively thrust into that narrow shaft, no consideration for the deep penetrating thrusts that tore into Asmodeus' body.

His hard cock thrust deeply into that deliciously warm and tight shaft. He could feel the contracting muscles attempting to repel the penetrating rod that probed deeply into the neither regions of sadist gratification.

His slender and lithe hands, while appearing as quite feminine and without muscle, clamped down, gripping those hips that tried to pull away.

He smirked. His wild, untamed stallion; his Asmodeus thrashed beneath him, a small puddle of blood forming and soaking into the sheets as a steady streams seeped through the narrow passage between the walls of the shaft and the thick, hard erect cock.

Each motion came hard and fast, driving his mind to unheard of levels of searing ecstasy.

He shuddered, an aroused groan, feeling the verge of release impending with each deep and aggressive thrust into that tight resisting shaft.

The cries of pain – the sounds of a victim of pure sexual sadism escaped from Asmodeus, as he thrashed and writhe in anguishing pain beneath his lover.

Thrusting up against the body of his lover, though against his will as ecstasy set in, Asmodeus uttered a pained cry, something of an anguishing euphoric relief washing over him. He knew that if he was releasing at his sexual climax, then surely Asteroth would…

And surely...

But it didn't happen.

Breathing heavily, but heavily aroused from the violent bout of unabashed forced sexual intercourse, Asteroth, turned leering eyes to his lover, who lay plaintively beneath him, his eyes pleading for mercy.

His chest rose and dropped dramatically, his breathing laboured. "I beg of you…no more…" he whispered in a raspy voice, his eyes lazily to the side, his brow dripping with sweat.

"No…oh no…I'm not done yet. Your screams are music to my ears…" Asteroth purred evilly, as he turned Asmodeus over onto his stomach. "Your screams only further arouse me… and I still need my release…"

His graceful hands caressed the finely sculpted ass of Asmodeus. His fingers traced the contours of the ass crack before gingerly parting the cheeks in order to seek the opening into which he could thrust his hard penis.

A cruel smirk crossed his lip as he thrust into the restrictive rectal passage, a moan of pleasure shuddering through his body. The sensation of constricting muscles around his hard cock, as he thrust it in and pulled it out…

As he thrust it in deeper each time…

…and pulled it out a little more so he could put more force behind his methodical thrusts that kept a steady rhythmic pace as he secured his lover beneath him. His lover beneath him was forced to leave forward on his elbows, keeping the posterior poised in an upward position, making the penetration simple.

Whimpering as he lay beneath, his gaze forced downward into the pillow, Asmodeus struggled against the greater force that was the cold mechanical thrusts of Asteroth. Of Astheroth who moaned in sadistic pleasure derived from meaningless anal raping.

"Where….where…" Asmodeus moaned out, his ravaged by deep raspy breathing, trying to, but unsuccessfully mask his pain from his sadistic lover. "Where is the love…?"

"Love…" Asteroth whispered, his spoken word broken up by his lack of coherent thoughts. "Love is for pansy humans…"

He was breathing deeply through his mouth, sweat profusely dripping from him; down the fine contours of his face. The droplets of moisture dripped onto Asmodeus' back, gently blanketing him in a fine film of sticky human fluids…

Much the same as the semen that spilt over him and deeply into his rectum, as Asteroth finally came with a single violent thrust, penetrating deeply into the anus… Cutting deep into that sensitive area.

Sighing, euphoria sweeping over him as a moment from that searing relief passed, Asmodeus lay on his stomach, breathing heavily, his so-called lover, lying on top of him. His breathing was also laboured, though a sadistic smirk caressing his lips. His hands trailed down the violated body that lay beneath him…

The form of that sweet supple body…

It was enough to drive his senses mad with inherent desires to thrust his hungry cock into that tight shaft… That tight sweet shaft…

But the momentary arousal just wasn't there… His mind lacked the spark to initiate the desires which pulsed through him; the chemical reactions neutralised by his release.

And it was just that which now spared the great satanic lover and lustful leech, Asmodeus…


End file.
